1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to touch panels and touch display devices, and particularly relates, to a touch display device having a in-cell touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch display devices are widely used in the electronic devices, such as mobile phones, game consoles, personal digital assistants (PDAs), for instance. Generally speaking, the touch display devices can be divided into two kinds: external touch display devices and in-cell touch display devices. Among them, the in-cell touch display devices are generally used due to the smaller overall thickness, simpler manufacturing processes, and the lower manufacturing costs.
The in-cell touch display device is the integration of the touch panel and liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, so a user can operate the touch display device by touching the touch panel. However, in the existing in-cell display devices, different touch sensing components are directly built in the LCD panel, so that the sensing signals provided by the touch sensing elements are susceptible to interference because of various internal parasitic elements (e.g., parasitic capacitance) of the LCD panel as well as external environmental temperature and other factors. For these reasons, the touch panel can not accurately determine the touch positions of the user, causing the touch display device working abnormally. Thus, the existing in-cell touch display devices have low stability and reliability.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.